


Rakasta minua hellästi

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: American Idol - Freeform, Apart, Fluff, M/M, Missing, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli is at home, headphones in and plugged in to the laptop and watching Adam's old idol videos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rakasta minua hellästi

**.o0o. Sauli .o0o. **

He couldn’t denia that he missed Adam, the tall dark haired man was a large part of Sauli’s life now, he traveled halfway across the world to live in the same house, to sleep by the other man’s side, to watch him smile each time he saw him.

But now Sauli was sat in the bathtub, water still hot with the bubbles around him, a glass in one hand while he lit candles with the other, and soft music in the background. He knew that Adam wasn’t due to be home until later tonight and it gave him plenty to relax and enwind after the midmorning jog which lasted a little longer than planned, but now he was home in their bath tub with  glass of Adam’s favorite wine and listening to his boyfriends voice singing through the speakers of his first album which brought a smile to his face, the memories of how they met still clear in his mind as he sunk down in to the water a little, bubbles tickling his arms as he closed his eyes and let a soft breath out.

This was perfection.

For over an hour, Sauli rested in the water, fingertips swirling around in the bubbles as he smiled to himself and thought about what he was going to do first when he saw Adam again, he was stuck at jumping him and kissing him to death or hugging him so tight that the melted in to each other, chuckling to his own thoughts, he climbed out the bath tub, water dripping down over his creamy skin before his fingers clasped around the chain and he yanked it out the plug, the water escaping as he turned and grabbed a towel of the rack which lined the wall. Wrapping up tightly, Sauli picked up his glass and the rest of the bottle of wine before stepping back in to their bedroom again and settled them down on to the bedside table as he moved around, drying off and getting dressed in a loose fitting pair of pants, Sauli picked the bottle up again, pushing the little screw topper in, Sauli smirked at it, the little shape reminding him of the night he and Adam had gone out for a drink and had ended up in some quirky little store back in Helsinki.   
Shaking his head, he tucked the bottle under his arm and grabbed the glass again, twisting his fingers around the stem of it, he picked the laptop up off the bed where he had left it before running his bath, the plan to sit down and relax with a film or two before Adam arrived back.

Arriving in the kitchen, laptop discarded on the shag rug in front of the open fire, he poured himself another glass of wine before replacing the bottle back in to the fridge again to stay cool, at the same time he pulled out the bowl of chopped fruit which he had brought the day before in the local food market. Returning to the lounge again he settled down on the floor and opened the laptop before turning it on, his hands reaching out, slipping through the rug strands for his headphones before he plugged them in to the laptop as the screen booted up.  
Checking emails and twitter, his feet up in the air as he rested on his elbows, the glass of wine in one hand and the other on the mouse pad of the laptop as the headphones dangled from his ears, music playing softly as he came across a link which a fan had sent to him on twitter.  Sauli knew better than to click most of the links he got sent but seeing that it was a YouTube one, Sauli clicked on it and brought his iTunes up to pause the music before he went back as the music started up, sipping at the wine, he moved his hand away and rested his chin in to his palm as his eyes laid on the screen as it paused and buffered before playing again.

Memorized by the look on Adam’s face as he sang, Sauli watched him own the stage, dancing and skipping around it, his face moving in to a smile before a soft giddy laugh escaped his lips as he watched Adam move to the people playing the music. He understand quickly when he went and saw Adam perform the first time they met how much he loved the stage along with the tales which Adam had told him himself, he knew his boyfriend was always going to love being in the spot light.

As soon as the video finished, Sauli found himself moving a little closer to the screen before he clicked on to another link on YouTube itself, this time the beat softer as it came from the guitar, swallowing softly as he watched him sing, Sauli couldn’t help but reach out and lightly brush his fingertips over the screen, he couldn’t help it, he missed Adam and he wanted him home already so they could cuddle up together.

 

**.o0o. Adam. o0o. **

When he arrived home and stepped in to the house, it was quiet and he frowned, after being ran around all day from meetings to interviews and back again, Adam had just wanted to come home and slip in to bed with the small blonde.  
‘’Sauli, im home baby’’ Adam called out as he pushed the door closed and dropped his keys down on to the table which they had placed next to the door in the hallway before he toed his shoes off with a deep sigh, glad to be able to relax again. ‘’Sauli…baby’’ Adam called out again as he started to walk along the hall, his phone in his hand as he started to pull his jacket off and draped it over the banister of the stairs as he headed in to the kitchen and then through to the living room where the lights were off apart from a small square in the middle of the room, tilting his head slightly as he walked closer, he smiled to himself as he noticed that Sauli was laid out on his stomach, his chin in his hands as he swayed his legs in the air, eyes on the screen in front of him.

Watching as his boyfriend as he moved and reached out, fingers moving around a glass which he pulled to his lips, Adam caught a glance of the screen and felt a lump grow in his throat as he noticed that it was his old videos when he was on Idol.  
Stepping closer, he let his phone drop down on to the couch before he lowered himself on to the floor and leant back against it, arm spread out before he bent his knee up just watching in silence as Sauli laughed softly to himself, with a glance towards the skin, Adam saw that he had laughed at something he had said to the judges, a smile on his lips before he looked back to his boyfriend to see that he still had a large smile on his lips.

He felt warm inside knowing that Sauli was missing him enough to watch those videos of him and it made him wonder how many he had watched and how long he had been sat or laid there, from the looks of it, Adam thought it had been a while as there was an empty wine bottle laid on its side and another open one, he knew that his boyfriend wasn’t drunk with the way he moved, he wasn’t floppy so he had of had been there for a few hours. Shaking his thoughts away, Adam ran his fingers through his hair before leaning forward and snatched a piece of fruit out of the bowl which was beside Sauli and grinned to himself as his boyfriend didn’t move a single inch, his eyes glued back to the screen again as he mumbled something in Finnish, a smile on his lips and it had Adam knowing that it had to be something good.

‘’Cute’’ Adam whispered out to himself as he sat back again and crossed his arms over his chest, he knew that once Sauli noticed him that he would probably jump or be embarrassed but he could feel himself starting to relax after the hard day’s work, he felt just like he did when they were laid in bed together, late at night and he was laid on his side, fingertips tracing over Sauli’s back as he smiled sleepily at Adam and mumbled something out which he didn’t understand before falling asleep,  grinning to himself Adam turned and looked back at the laptop as Sauli clicked on to another linked and the video opened up to himself sat on a dark stage and he instantly knew that it was when he sang Mad World.  
For a while longer, Adam watched Sauli navigate through different videos until he started on a few more recent ones and he turned to watch Sauli’s face in the screen’s light, the images flickering over his pale skin as his lips pulled up in a smile again before he reached out for the wine bottle, his body arching up slightly as he poured it in to a glass which Adam hadn’t seen. Following the curve of his bare back with his eyes, Adam swallowed softly as the thoughts of this morning came flooding back to him and he let his eyes pause on Sauli’s shoulder near his neck where there was still a slight mark from where he had bit him. 

Seeing Sauli move before his body jolted quickly, headphones being pulled as Adam turned back to stare at his face to see that he was staring at him with wide eyes and a Finnish curse on his lips before Adam smiled softly.  
‘’Hey baby’’ He grinned out as he moved forward and let his body lower to the ground next to his boyfriends,   
‘’How long have you been there Adam?’’ Sauli asked and he shrugged softly before leaning over and pressed a light kiss to the corner of his lips.   
‘’For a while, I think you were watching the video where I sang ring of fire’’ Adam told him as he watched Sauli’s cheeks darken slightly in the laptop’s light before Adam reached up and ran his hand along his jaw. ‘’it was cute’’ Hew smiled as Sauli nodded softly.   
‘’I was tweeted with a link’’ Sauli said and Adam rolled his eyes slightly with a grin as he moved and laid out a little more, his fingers wrapping around Sauli’s wine glass before taking a small sip.  
‘’My favorite’’ He muttered out softly as Sauli grinned and moved closer to his boyfriend,   
‘’I missed you’’ He whispered as fingers trailed up under Adam’s top and he laughed softly.   
‘’Let’s go to bed shall we baby?’’ Adam asked as Sauli nodded and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Adam’s lips before he stood, ‘’Go on up, ill bring the wine’’ Adam grinned before he leaned back and watched his boyfriend walk away and out in to the hallway. Glancing at the laptop screen, he turned it off and pushed the lid down before he picked the bottle up and glass and headed in to the kitchen where he quickly poured another before he headed upstairs to his boyfriend to spend the night as he had planned.

 

~~~

Video’s Sauli watches:

1st – [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYlNoCynlSU&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYlNoCynlSU&feature=related)

2nd \- [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_f9_dsYP4Y&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_f9_dsYP4Y&feature=related)

 

~~

Also posted on [ 'LJ'](http://ambereyedlover.livejournal.com/4881.html)


End file.
